MK Nursery
by supermask
Summary: Bowser sends Bowser Jr and Larry Koopa to Nursery (Fanfic Users are welcome to join the story)
1. Bessy Boogies

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Boogie Nights is owned by Supermask**

**Bessy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Junior wakes up and starts crying, Bowser comes into the Room)

Bowser: It's allright Junior, it's allright, Daddy's here now

(Junior stops crying and smiles)

Bowser: You ok?

Bowser Junior: No Daddy

Bowser: What's up?

Bowser Junior: I been having nightmares

Bowser: Oh no, where's your Teddy?

Bowser Junior: You left it in the draw

Bowser: Oh yeah silly me

Bowser Junior: (Giggles)

Bowser: Junior do you what today is?

Bowser Junior: I don't know Daddy, what is it today Daddy?

Bowser: Today's the day you start Nursery

Bowser Junior: Does Junior have to go to Nursery?

Bowser: Yes Junior does have to go to Nursery, Larry's there, someone you can really trust there

Bowser Junior: YAY, LARRY!

(Bowser smiles)

Bowser: Now come on Son

(Bowser takes Junior out of the crib and carries him)

Bowser: We gotta feed you, bath you, so we can get you ready for Nursery

Bowser Junior: JUNIOR DON'T WANT NO BATH!

Bowser: WOULD YOU GO TO NURSERY ALL DIRTY!

Bowser Junior: Fine...

Bowser: That's my Boy

(Bowser pats Junior on the Head, Bowser and Junior are in the Bath together not wearing their shells, Bowser washes Junior's Body)

Bowser Junior: Daddy why do you have to do this to me?

Bowser: You have to Son, it would make you more clean

Bowser Junior: Yeah well, i feel kind of embarrassed right now, cause my pee pee is showing

(Junior blushes)

Bowser: Oh come on Junior, it's not that bad, just, don't show your pee pee in public ok

Bowser Junior: Ok

Bowser: Good

(Bowser scrubs Junior's eyes, Larry is playing with his toys)

Larry Koopa: Man, i can't wait for Junior to come with me to Nursery, it's gonna be a lot of fun

(Bowser comes into the Room carrying Junior and puts him on the floor next to Larry)

Bowser: Just stay here ok, i'm gonna go and get the prams

Bowser Junior: Ok Daddy

(Bowser walks off)

Bowser Junior: What's it like being at Nursery Larry?

Larry Koopa: Oh it's not that bad, you get cared for good, you play with toys, it's a pretty nice place, you could make a Friend there, and maybe you could meet again as Teenagers

Bowser Junior: You really think so Larry?

Larry Koopa: I don't know yet, but let's hope you do

Bowser Junior: Do you know any pupils there?

Larry Koopa: Yeah, two, the first one's name is Boogie Nights, he's a Boo that likes Music, Singing, and Dancing, and the other one is Bessy, she's a Cheep Cheep that likes Swimming

Bowser Junior: Oh

(Bowser comes back with the prams)

Bowser: I'm back Boys, time to go to Nursery

(Bowser picks up Larry and Junior and puts them in the Pram)

Bowser: Get ready for your first day Junior

Bowser Junior: I will Daddy

(Bowser pushes the Pram out of the house and walks with it towards the Nursery)

* * *

(Bowser enters the Nursery with the Pram)

Larry Koopa: Welcome to the Nursery little Bro

(Bowser drops off Larry and Junior at the Nursery)

Bowser: Larry, you promise you'll take care of Junior ok

Larry Koopa: Ok Daddy

(Bowser leaves the Nursery, Larry and Junior look around to see Babies everywhere)

Bowser Junior: So this is Nursery Larry?

Larry Koopa: Yep

Bowser Junior: Look's like a nice place

Larry Koopa: It sure does

Bowser Junior: So when do we meet the two people you mentioned earlier

(Boogie Nights walks towards Larry and Junior)

Boogie Nights: What's up Larry, you ready for another Year of Rock and Roll, OH YEAH!

Larry Koopa: You bet Boogie

Boogie Nights: Who's the kid with you?

Larry Koopa: My little Brother, Bowser Junior

Boogie Nights: Oh, please to meet you Junior

(Junior turns away from Boogie)

Boogie Nights: Is he allright Larry?

Larry Koopa: He's shy

Boogie Nights: Oh, don't worry Junior, Boogie Nights will give you some Smooth Jazz today

Larry Koopa: Allright Boogie, i think you're scaring Him now, just leave him be ok

(Bessy comes towards Larry in her remote controlled fish tank)

Bessy: Well someone woke up after sleeping with the Fishes, how you doing Larry?

Larry Koopa: Doing great, this is my little Brother Junior

Bessy: What up Moonpie?

Larry Koopa: Don't talk to him for a bit, he's a bit shy coming here

Bessy: Oh the poor thing, should i comfort him

(Bessy walks over to Junior and run towards Larry and hides behind him)

Larry Koopa: That wouldn't be a good idea Bessy

Bessy: Oh...

Larry Koopa: Look, why don't we all just do something fun, you coming Junior?

Bowser Junior: I'm not sure about this Larry

Larry Koopa: Oh come on, it will be fun

Bowser Junior: Oh allright

Larry Koopa: There we go

(Larry, Junior, Boogie, and Bessy walk towards the Ballpit)

Larry Koopa: Come on guys, let's have fun in the

Bowser Junior: BALLPIT!

(Junior jumps into the Ballpit)

Larry Koopa: Just what he said

(Larry Boogie and Bessy jump into the Ballpit)

Larry Koopa: Junior, what do you think of Nursery?

Bowser Junior: Hm, it has a ballpit, and a lot of other fun things to choose from, I LOVE THIS PLACE!

(Larry smiles)

Boogie Nights: See Kid, like i said, you will get that Smooth Jazz today

(Boogie strokes Junior's cheek which makes him blush)

Boogie Nights: See Kid, me Larry and Bessy are 4 years old, how old are you Kid?

Bowser Junior: I don't know

Larry Koopa: He's 2 years old

Bowser Junior: I am?

Boogie Nights: 2 year's old huh, the youngest age to be in Nursery, and the age to start Nursery

Larry Koopa: Damn straight

(Larry Boogie Bessy and Junior play in the Ballpit)


	2. Boogie Musicals

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

** : So cuute. Is all I can say about Junior**

**Supermask: Junior is like an Angel when he's cute, ****now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK Nursery**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Boogie Nights is owned by Supermask**

**Bessy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Boogie Nights starts playing I'm In The Mood For Dancing)

Boogie Nights: (Sings) *I'm in the mood for dancin', romancin'  
Ooh I'm given' it all tonight  
I'm in the mood for chancin'  
I feel like dancin'  
Ooh so come on and hold me tight

Dancin', I'm in the mood, babe  
So let the music play  
Ooh I'm dancin', I'm in the groove, babe  
So get on up and let your body sway

I'm in the mood for dancin', romacnin'  
You know I shan't ever stop tonight  
I'm in the mood for chancin'  
I feel like dancin'  
Ooh from head to my toes  
Take me again  
And heaven who knows  
Just where it will end

So dance, yeah let's dance, come on and dance  
Dance, yeah let's dance, come on and dance

(*Repeat)

Dancin', just feel the beat, babe  
That's all you've gotta do  
I can't stop dancin'  
So move your feet, babe  
'cause honey when I get up close to you

I'm in the mood for dancin', romacin'  
You know I shan't ever stop tonight  
I'm in the mood, I'm in the mood  
I'm in the mood to dance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance

I'm in the mood so baby dance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance  
I'm in the mood to take a chance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance

so move your feet, yeah baby dance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance  
can't you hear the music, baby dance  
yeah let's dance, come on and dance!

(Junior Larry and Bessy claps)

Bessy: That was brilliant Boogie

Boogie Nights: Thank you, if you want me to sing another song, go ahead

(Boogie Nights start playing When You Wish Upon A Star)

Boogie Nights: (Sings) When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you  
If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

(A Tear appears in Bessy's eye)

Boogie Nights: (Sings) Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing, oh  
Like a boat out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true

(A Tear appears Larry's and Junior's eye)

Boogie Nights: (Sings) If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Oh, when you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true

(Junior Larry and Bessy start crying)

Boogie Nights: Oh please don't start crying, it makes me wanna cry, allright, i'll play something entertaining

(Boogie Nights start playing Summer Holiday)

Boogie Nights: (Sings) We're all going on a summer holiday  
no more working for a week or two  
fun and laughter on our summer holiday  
no more worries for me and you  
for a week or two

We're going where the sun shines brightly  
we're going where the sea is blue  
we've all seen it in the movies  
now let's see if it's true

Everybody has a summer holiday  
doing things they always wanted to  
so we're going on a summer holiday  
to make our dreams come true  
for me and you

We're going where the sun shines brightly  
we're going where the sea is blue  
we've all seen it in the movies  
now let's see if it's true

Everybody has a summer holiday  
doing things they always wanted to  
so we're going on a summer holiday  
to make our dreams come true  
for me and you

(Junior Larry and Bessy stop crying and start clapping)

Boogie Nights: Allright, i'll sing more song this time, cause i wanna do something else

Bessy: Ok

(Boogie Nights starts playing Belle Notte)

Boogie Nights: (Sings) Oh this is the night  
its a beautiful night  
and we call it Belle Notte  
look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely Belle Notte

Side by side  
with your loved one  
you'll find enchantment here  
the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near

Oh, this is the night  
and the heavens are right  
on this lovely Belle Notte

This is the night  
its a beautiful night  
and we call it Belle Notte  
look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely Belle Notte

Side by side  
with you're loved one  
you'll find enchantment here  
the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near

Oh, this is the night  
and the heavens are right  
on this lovely Belle Notte

(Junior Larry and Bessy claps)

Boogie Nights: And that's everything done for today, good night

Bessy: You sing like an angel Boogie, i think you should go sing on stage in front of your Parents

Boogie Nights: I don't know if i should

Bessy: Oh come on Boogie, you'll enjoy it

Boogie Nights: Allright, but we'll see how it goes

Larry and Junior: WE LOVE YOU'RE SINGING BOOGIE!

Boogie Nights: Thank you Koopas, i hope you enjoyed the day, now let's join the others

Bessy Larry and Junior: Ok


	3. The Diaper Change

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Boogie Nights is owned by Supermask**

**Bessy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Bessy is swimming around in her Fish tank)

Boogie Nights: Bessy, can you, try and get out, of your Fish Tank?

Bessy: No Boogie, i can't

Boogie Night: Why not?

Bessy: The Fish Tank keeps me alive and Breathing, i can't get out

Boogie Nights: That's a shame then, i was gonna let you play with me, but now i can't

Bessy: Why don't you play with Junior and Larry?

Boogie Nights: That's not a bad idea, i'm gonna do that right now

(Boogie walks off)

* * *

(Larry and Junior are playing Sword Fights)

Larry Koopa: EN GARDE!

(Larry and Junior get their swords ready)

Larry Koopa: ALLEZ!

(Larry and Junior have a Sword Fight, Junior wins the Sword Fight)

Bowser Jr: YAY, I WIN I WIN, YOU LOSE YOU LOSE!

Larry Koopa: Damn it Junior, my Revenge next time will not be easy

(Boogie comes over)

Boogie Nights: Hey guys what are you doing?

Larry Koopa: Oh we're just doing Sword Fighting

Bowser Jr: AND I WON I WON!

Boogie Nights: I see...

Bowser Jr: Do you wanna join us?

Boogie Nights: No i'm allright, Sword Fighting isn't my kind of thing, you could hurt somebody with those

(Boogie takes the swords out of Larry and Junior's hands)

Boogie Night: You can't have them around here Guys, the Teachers won't let you

(Boogie locks the swords in a chest)

Boogie Nights: NO SWORD FIGHTING!

(Boogie walks off)

Larry Koopa: I think he's right Junior, we're not allowed to do these things here

Bowser Jr: Daddy allowed us to do it back at Home

Larry Koopa: Well it's different here, this is not Home, this is a Nursery, and there are rules here, so we must obey them, otherwise we're in big trouble

Bowser Jr: Fine...

Larry Koopa: Good, now let's find something else to do, can you think of anything else to do?

Bowser Jr: Uh, nope

Larry Koopa: I don't know then

(Junior starts shaking)

Larry Koopa: They're must be something else we can do

(Larry hears Junior peeing his Diaper and turns around)

Larry Koopa: Ugh...

(Junior giggles)

Bowser Jr: Oopsie Poopsie

(Larry sighs)

* * *

(Larry and Boogie change Junior's Diaper)

Boogie Nights: Oh god please tell me why we're doing this?

Larry Koopa: I wanted to see if we had a go at doing this

Boogie Nights: This is the best idea you ever came up with Larry

Larry Koopa: Thank you

Boogie Nights: I was being sarcastic

Larry Koopa: Whatever...

(Junior pees on Boogie's face)

Boogie Nights: OH GOD, PEE FACE, PEE FACE!

(Boogie runs around the Nursery)

Boogie Nights: I CAN'T SEE!

(Boogie crashes into a Desk of Tower made of Building Blocks which all falls on his head)

Boogie Nights: OWIE!

(Boogie starts crying)

Larry Koopa: Oh no...

(Larry finishes changing Junior's Diaper, Larry and Junior walk over to a crying Boogie)

Larry Koopa: Hold on Boogie, the Doctor's here

(Larry wraps a Bandage round Boogie's head)

Larry Koopa: You feeling allright now Boogie?

(Boogie stops crying)

Boogie Nights: I still can't see a thing with Junior's pee in my face

(Larry gives Boogie a tissue and he rubs it on his face)

Boogie Nights: Thanks, the most disgusting bit is that i swallowed some of Junior's pee

Larry Koopa: Lovely...

Bowser Jr: Do i taste good?

Boogie Nights: No you taste horrible

Bowser Jr: Thank you, i appreciate it, i'll sell these at your local Supermarket

Larry Koopa: Junior you are not selling pee at a local Supermarket

Bowser Jr: Why not?

Larry Koopa: Can't be bothered to argue with you

Boogie Nights: Just argue with him for gods sake

Larry Koopa: I CAN'T, THE POINT IS, IF THAT I ARGUE WITH HIM, HE WILL ALWAYS WIN, LIKE I SAID, THERE'S NO POINT!

Boogie Nights: Allright, let me argue with him then

Larry Koopa: Don't

Boogie Nights: Argument, see, i argured with him

Larry Koopa: Now things are gonna get out of hand

(Bessy knocks on the glass of the Fish Tank)

Bessy: Guys

(Bessy knocks on the glass of the Fish Tank)

Bessy: Guys

(Bessy knocks on the glass of the Fish Tank)

Bessy: Guys

(Boogie sighs)

Boogie Nights: What is it Bessy?

Bessy: I pooped my Diaper

Boogie Nights: Oh poop

Bessy: You guys gonna change it?

Boogie Nights: Someone who's very good at surviving underwater has to do it

(Everybody looks at Boogie)

Boogie Nights: Oh poop

* * *

(Boogie swims out of the Fish Tank with a Poopie Diaper)

Boogie Nights: One Poopie Diaper, coming right up

(Boogie puts the Poopie Diaper into the Bin)

Boogie Nights: And boy that stinks too

Larry Koopa: It's a Poopie Diaper Boogie, what more can you expect from the horrible smell of a Poopie Diaper, oh boy i can smell it too

Boogie Nights: Can you smell it Junior?

(Junior is wearing a Gas Mask)

Boogie Nights: Ok then, he can smell it

Larry Koopa: Junior where did you find that Gas Mask?

Bowser Jr: Over there in that Box that says, warning, if someone has a Poopie Diaper, please put on these Gas Masks

Larry Koopa: Ok

(Larry and Boogie put on a Gas Mask)

Bessy: I don't know why you're wearing Gas Masks, i can't smell anything in here

Boogie Nights: You're in a Fish Tank Bessy, you can't smell anything from Land that's not in Water

Bessy: Great scientific fact

Boogie Nights: What can i say, i like my Smooth Jazz kind of Science

(Bessy Larry and Junior facepalm)

Boogie Nights: What?

Larry Koopa: Can we do something fun now?

Boogie Nights: Oh allright

(Boogie Larry Junior and Bessy sit on the Floor)


	4. The Bath

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Boogie Nights is owned by Supermask**

**Bessy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Boogie is showing Junior his Diary)

Boogie Nights: Go ahead and read it, and mention some of the words to me

Bowser Jr: My Daddy was drunk, he took off his clothes in public, and so did Mummy, and then i decided to take off my clothes cause i'm a Baby and i thought it was fun, we were taken by these people who call themselves, the peeplice, and we were taken home

Boogie Nights: Yeah, i thought they we're called the peeplice, but turns out they were called the Police, can you not ever read that page, i wrote that cause i was bored, it was a big mistake

Bowser Jr: You can always rip the page out

Boogie Nights: Now why didn't i think of that

(Boogie rips the page out, Boogie curls the page into a Ball, Boogie throws the page into a Bin)

Boogie Nights: It shouldn't have Bin here

Bowser Jr: That's not punny

Boogie Nights: Damn straight...

* * *

(Larry and Bessy are watching That Darn Cat)

Zeke: First thing i have to do is photograph the witness

(Zeke takes pictures of DC, DC tries to scratch Zeke)

Zeke: HEY!

Patti: Oh be careful he scratches

(Zeke sneezes)

Patti: Are you sick?

Zeke: No i'm allergic, could you just, put him on the Table please

Patti: Ok, but usually we yell at him when he gets on the Table

Larry Koopa: This is the second time i seen this Film

Bessy: I haven't seen it yet

Larry Koopa: It's a good Film

Bessy: DON'T MENTION ANY SPOILERS!

Larry Koopa: I wasn't going to

Bessy: Good

Larry Koopa: All i said that's a Good...

Bessy: LARRY!

Larry Koopa: OK I'LL SHUT UP NOW!

* * *

(Boogie and Junior are playing D.I.Y)

Boogie Nights: Ok Junior, i want you to slam the Hammer, onto the wood

Bowser Jr: Ok

(Junior slams the Hammer onto Boogie's hand)

Boogie Nights: OWIE!

(Boogie looks at his which is red)

Boogie Nights: Before we continue, i like to do something very quickly

(Boogie cries like a Baby)

Boogie Nights: Ok let's continue

(Junior gets the Hammer ready)

Boogie Nights: Go easy this time

Bowser Jr: Ok

* * *

(Larry and Bessy stare at a Stereo)

Bessy: Why are we staring at the Stereo?

Larry Koopa: Apparently, i heard that, if you push one of the buttons, it plays a thing which a lot of people call, a song

(Larry pushes the Button, Baby by Justin Bieber starts playing)

Larry Koopa: I don't know what this is, but it's making my ears bleed

Bessy: CHANGE THE SONG THEN!

Larry Koopa: Ok...

(Larry pushes the Button, Payphone by Maroon 5 starts playing)

Bessy: Hm, this is an interesting song, i like it

(Larry smiles)

Bessy: Change it anyway

(Larry facepalms)

* * *

(Larry Junior Boogie and Bessy look outside and notices it is Raining)

Larry Koopa: It's Raining

Bowser Jr: Men

Boogie Nights: HALLEJUJAH, IT'S RAINING ME, EVERYDAY!

Bessy: BOOGIE!

Boogie Nights: What?

Bessy: Now's not the time to sing

Boogie Nights: Oh allright...

Bowser Jr: ANYBODY READY FOR A MUD PARTY!

Larry and Boogie: MUD PARTY!

(Junior Larry and Boogie dive into the Mud)

Bessy: Uh guys, i'm not sure this is a good idea, oh whatever Bessy, just leave them, your best muddies

(Bessy walks off)

Bowser Jr: THIS IS THE MOST FUN THING WE HAVE EVER DONE, NOBODY CAN STOP US NOW!

* * *

(Larry Junior and Boogie in the Bubble Bath naked)

Larry Koopa: I can't believe she took our shells off?

(Larry shivers)

Larry Koopa: It's freezing in here

Boogie Nights: I don't know what you two are moaning about, i don't feel humiliated

Larry Koopa: Because you're a Boo, Boo's don't wear clothes

Boogie Nights: They don't?

Larry Koopa: Nope

Boogie Nights: Wow, i should talk to Mummy and Daddy more often

Larry Koopa: To be honest, the only person who cleans me more often, is Daddy

Boogie Nights: Where's you're Mummy?

Bowser Jr: I have a Mummy?

Larry Koopa: BOOGIE SHUT UP, THAT'S SECRET INFORMATION, JUNIOR MUST NEVER FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS MUMMY!

Bowser Jr: In case you're wondering, i wasn't listening to what you we're saying, i was underwater doing my business

(Larry and Boogie have a shocked look on their face, Larry and Boogie try to climb out of the Bathtub)

Larry and Boogie: GET US OUTTA HERE!

* * *

(Bessy is going through Rings in her Fish Tank, Larry Boogie and Junior walk towards Bessy)

Bessy: How was the Bath Guys?

Larry Koopa: Terrible, they stripped me naked, the Bath was freezing cold, and Junior did a poop in the Bathtub

Bessy: Ew...

Bowser Jr: I thought you we're allright with me doing my poopy business in the Bathtub

Larry Koopa: NO WE WEREN'T, OK, JUST LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR BLADDER WHEN YOU'RE HAVING A BATH!

Bowser Jr: I can't control my bladder, i'm a Baby, Babies can't control my Bladder

Larry Koopa: WELL I CAN!

(Larry wets his Diaper)

Bowser Jr: You we're saying Big Bro?

(Larry chuckles)

* * *

(Boogie and Junior finishes changing Larry's Diaper)

Boogie Nights: You guys wanna do something else, let's just stay away from Muddy Puddles ok, and try not to get messy

Bowser Jr: No

Larry Koopa: JUNIOR!

Bowser Jr: Allright i'll stay away from Muddy Puddles

Boogie Nights: Good, now how about we start doing some exercising, start giving our Bodies a little warm up to start the Day

Bowser Jr: YAY!

(Junior claps)

Bowser Jr: EXERCISE, what is it?

(Boogie facepalms)


	5. Nick

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Sincholax: a kid named nick with a white hoodie on that covers his face except for two big whit eyes. he sits in the corner and draws use him for comic relief and as a shy character.**

**Supermask: Welcome to the story Nick, ****now let's move onto Chapter 5 of MK Nursery**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Boogie Nights is owned by Supermask**

**Bessy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Nick is owned by Sincholax**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Junior notices a White Hooded Kid sitting in the Corner and drawing)

Bowser Jr: Hey Boogie, can you come here for a second?

(Boogie walks over to Junior)

Boogie Nights: What's up?

Bowser Jr: Who's that creepy looking Kid in the Corner?

(Boogie notices a White Hooded Kid sitting in the Corner and drawing)

Boogie Nights: Oh Him, his name is Nick, he's a creepy little fellow, all he does is sits in the Corner, and draws, he never's moved from that spot during freetime, but he does during lunch break and stuff, he doesn't talk to anybody, he's really shy

Bowser Jr: Should we talk to him?

Boogie Nights: Should we talk to him, haven't you learned enough allready

Bowser Jr: Allright, i guess, we'll leave him alone, but one day, we'll find out his secret

(Junior and Boogie walks off, Nick slowly faces them and smiles)

* * *

(Bessy and Larry are sitting on Chairs)

Bessy: Hey Larry

Larry Koopa: What is it?

Bessy: Do you play a game of Rock Paper Scissors?

Larry Koopa: Nah, that would be too simple, how about, Rock Paper Scissors Goomba Mario

Bessy: What?

Larry Koopa: It's very simple, Scissors cuts Paper, Paper covers Rock, Rock crushes Goomba, Goomba kills Mario, Mario smashes Scissors, Scissors decapitates Goomba, Goomba eats Paper, Paper disproves Mario, Mario vaporizes Rock, and has it always has, Rock crushes Scissors

Bessy: Ok i think i got it

(Larry and Bessy get ready to play Rock Paper Scissors Goomba Mario)

Larry and Bessy: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS GOOMBA MARIO!

(Larry does the Goomba sign, Bessy does the Paper sign)

Bessy: DAMN IT!

Larry Koopa: YEAH, THE KOOPA IS IN THE HOUSE!

(Junior and Boogie walk over to Larry and Bessy)

Boogie Nights: Hey Guys what's up?

Larry Koopa: The Sky

Boogie Nights: You're being sarcastic aren't ya?

Larry Koopa: Yep

Boogie Nights: Thought so, so what were you actually doing?

Larry Koopa: We we're playing our own version of Rock Paper Scissors

Boogie Nights: Oh, what's it called?

Larry Koopa: Rock Paper Scissors Goomba Mario

(Boogie facepalms)

Boogie Nights: How does it go?

Larry Koopa: Allow me to show you, Scissors cuts Paper, Paper covers Rock, Rock crushes Goomba, Goomba kills Mario, Mario smashes Scissors, Scissors decapitates Goomba, Goomba eats Paper, Paper disproves Mario, Mario vaporizes Rock, and has it always has, Rock crushes Scissors

Boogie Nights: I'm sorry can you repeat that?

Larry Koopa: very well then, Scissors cuts Paper, Paper covers Rock, Rock crushes Goomba, Goomba kills Mario, Mario smashes Scissors, Scissors decapitates Goomba, Goomba eats Paper, Paper disproves Mario, Mario vaporizes Rock, and has it always has, Rock crushes Scissors

Boogie Nights: I got lost halfway through

Larry Koopa: Let me repeat it for the third time, Scissors cuts Paper, Paper covers Rock

Bowser Jr: LARRY!

Larry Koopa: Rock

Bessy: Larry stop, Boogie is just screwing with you

(Boogie smirks)

Larry Koopa: Oh...

Bowser Jr: That Kid in the Corner is a creepy looking fellow?

Larry Koopa: What creepy Kid in the Corner?

Boogie Nights: He's talking about Nick?

Bessy: Jesus, stay away from that Kid, he sometimes freaks people out, the anything he does is draws, he never speaks, just, stay away from Nick

Boogie Nights: Look Junior, Nick just likes to be left alone, and if you disturb him, he just stares at you, and then a storm appears, and then you get knocked around the Room, he's probably been cursed or something, just leave him alone

Bowser Jr: Ok

* * *

(Nick is continuing to draw)

The Devil: (Echo) Nick

(Nick looks up at the Sky and closes his eyes)

The Devil: (Echo) Come to me Nick

* * *

(Nick wakes up in a Dark Foggy Room and gets off the Floor)

The Devil: (Echo) You must find the chosen one Nick

(Nick turns around and notices the Devil)

Nick: The Chosen One?

The Devil: (Echo) He's entered the Nursery, you must find Him, and bring him down to me?

Nick: Who is it?

The Devil: (Echo) The Little Koopa with the Bandanna

Nick: I only seen him once, i don't know who he is?

The Devil: (Echo) Well find out more about Him then, i wanna know everything about Him, you only have 1 year, good luck

Nick: Wait, i think he's connected to Larry Koopa

The Devil: (Echo) I see, find more about how they're connected, they must be Cousins or Brothers by the looks of things, The little Koopa with the Bandanna, is the chosen one, and if he declines being chosen, tough, i want him alive though, when you finished the drawing to send him a message, that would be the time, in about 1 month, the drawing will complete, and the Kid will be mine

Nick: And what happens if i don't finish it in time?

The Devil: (Echo) Then you'll leave me no choice, i'll banish you to the pit of the dead if you don't, TTFM

(The Devil disappears into the darkness)

Nick: WAIT A MINUTE!

* * *

(Nick wakes up in the Nursery Corner)

The Devil: (Echo) Don't keep me waiting Nick, now get Drawing, and send the Little Koopa with the Bandanna a message

(Nick continues to draw the Picture)


	6. Go The Distance

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Boogie Nights is owned by Supermask**

**Bessy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Nick is owned by Sincholax**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(The Principal is sitting in his Office, The Vice Principal knocks on the Door)

Vice Principal: Principal

(The Vice Principal knocks on the Door)

Vice Principal: Principal

(The Vice Principal knocks on the Door)

Vice Principal: Principal

(The Vice Principal knocks on the Door)

Principal: JUST COME INTO THE ROOM VICE PRINCIPAL!

(The Vice Principal enters the Room)

Vice Principal: Principal

Principal: Whatever it is you're gonna ask, please sit down first

(The Vice Principal sits down)

Principal: Now then, what seems to be the matter?

Vice Principal: It's that new Kid Bowser Junior

Principal: Ah yes, Youngest Child of Bowser, and Younger Brother of Larry Koopa, what's up with Him?

Vice Principal: He's making the other Pupils misbehave

Principal: Really...

Vice Principal: Yep

Principal: Well then, why don't you stay right here and let me take care of Him

Vice Principal: Ok

(The Principal leaves the Room)

* * *

(Junior is playing with Bricks, The Principal enters the Room)

Principal: Bowser Junior?

(Junior walks over to the Principal)

Bowser Junior: Yes sir?

(The Principal picks up Junior by his Bandanna)

Principal: YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

(The Principal leaves the Room while carrying Junior)

Larry Koopa: Oh no, Junior what trouble did you get yourself into?

Boogie Nights: What's going on?

Bessy: Yeah what is going on?

Larry Koopa: Junior was taken by the Principal

(Boogie and Bessy laugh)

Larry Koopa: HEY, DON'T LAUGH, HE'S MY BROTHER, PAY SOME RESPECT TO HIM!

(Boogie and Bessy continue to laugh, Larry has an angry look on his face)

* * *

(The Principal drags Junior into his Van)

Bowser Junior: WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!

The Principal: To a Place you never been before

(The Vice Principal gets into the Driver's Seat and makes the Van drive off, Larry Boogie and Bessy look out the Window and notices the Van drive off)

Larry Koopa: OH MY GOD, JUNIOR'S BEEN KIDNAPPED, by the Principal?

Boogie Nights: Why would the Principal even do that?

Larry Koopa: I suggest we follow Him and find out ourselves

Boogie Nights: WHAT!

Larry Koopa: Look, if you got a better idea, go ahead

(Larry climbs out of the Window and lands in a Bush, Bessy sighs)

Bessy: Come on Boogie

(Bessy climbs out of the Window and lands in a Bush, Boogie sighs)

Boogie Nights: For god's sake Larry, we're gonna get killed

(Boogie climbs out of the Window and lands in a Bush, Larry Boogie and Bessy climb out of the Bush)

Larry Koopa: First we head over to Daddy's Castle first

Boogie Nights: Why?

Larry Koopa: So we can fetch some clean Diapers

Boogie Nights: Now why didn't i think of that

Larry Koopa: Let's go

(Larry Boogie and Bessy leave the Nursery)

* * *

(Bowser is sitting on his Throne)

Bowser: Another boring Day, i wish there was something fun you could do?

(Larry knocks on the Door)

Larry Koopa: Daddy

(Bowser sighs and walks towards the Door, Larry knocks on the Door)

Larry Koopa: Daddy

(Larry knocks on the Door)

Larry Koopa: Daddy

(Bowser opens the Door)

Bowser: What Larry what Larry what Larry?

Larry Koopa: Daddy, Junior's been Kidnapped

Bowser: WHAT!

Larry Koopa: The Principal and the Vice Principal just dragged him into a Van and drove off

Bowser: HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO MY LITTLE ANGEL!

Larry Koopa: I don't know, but i think me Boogie & Bessy should go after Him, without your help?

Bowser: It's too dangerous Larry, i can't let you do it

Larry Koopa: Daddy, 2 years ago, you said to me, one day Larry, you'll become just like your Father, and that Day is today

(Bowser has a shocked look on his Face)

Bowser: Allright

(Bowser gives Larry Boogie and Bessy a Bag each)

Bowser: Here's some Bags to help you on your journey

(Bowser kisses Larry on the Cheek)

Bowser: Good luck Larry, Boogie, Bessy

(Larry blushes)

Larry Koopa: Bye Dad

(Larry Boogie and Bessy leave the Castle, Bowser waves goodbye, Larry Boogie and Bessy wave back, Go The Distance Plays)

Larry Koopa: (Sings) I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be

(Larry Boogie and Bessy walk through the Volcano)

Boogie Nights: (Sings) I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
To feel like I belong

(Larry Boogie and Bessy walk through the Desert)

Bessy: (Sings) I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most everywhere to find where I belong

(Larry Boogie and Bessy walk through the Village)

Larry Koopa: (Sings) Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

(Larry Boogie and Bessy walk through the Mountains)

Boogie Nights: (Sings) And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete  
But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

(Larry Boogie and Bessy walk through the Forest)

Bessy: (Sings) Like a shooting star  
I will go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

(Larry Boogie and Bessy walk through the City)

All: (Sings) I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms

(Larry Boogie and Bessy walk towards MK Nursery)


	7. Dear My Friend

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Boogie Nights is owned by Supermask**

**Bessy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Nick is owned by Sincholax**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Junior wakes up in a Crib wearing Pyjamas)

Bowser Junior: Ugh... my Head

(Junior looks around)

Bowser Junior: What the hell am i doing in here?

(Junior notices the Pyjamas)

Bowser Junior: AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE ON MY BODY!

Vice Principal: These are your new Pyjamas, and boy don't they look good on you?

Bowser Junior: Looking good, you think that's looking good, this is something Justin Bieber would wear when he was my age

(Junior rips the Pyjamas off leaving him in nothing but his Shell and Diaper)

Bowser Junior: I WILL NEVER WEAR THAT IN A MILLION YEARS!

Vice Principal: You asked for it Junior

(The Vice Principal lies Junior down and takes off his Diaper)

Bowser Junior: What are you gonna do to me?

(The Vice Principal pulls out a Cane)

Vice Principal: What i always do to naughty little Boys

(The Vice Principal lowers the Cane on Junior's Butt)

* * *

(The Principal is asleep on the Couch and gets woken up by Junior screaming)

Principal: The hell is that noise?

(The Principal gets off the Couch)

* * *

(The Principal enters the Room and notices a crying Junior with no Diaper in the Crib)

Principal: What did you do to Him?

Vice Principal: I punished Him

(The Principal facepalms)

Principal: Moron...

Vice Principal: Do you want me to leave?

Principal: That would be helpful

(The Vice Principal leaves the Room)

Principal: Now Junior, will you lie down for Me?

(Junior lies down, the Principal puts his Diaper back on Him)

Principal: And for god's sake Junior, don't get into trouble

(The Principal walks off and leaves the Room, Junior sticks his tongue at Him and climbs out the Crib)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) Good times and bad times, I can count on being with you. I thank you for staying so true My life will go on a long time, Have to catch up when I see you And You are my reason I can make it through

(Junior walks towards the Window and looks out it)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue My heart will always be with you I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever, We're made for each other forever

(A Star shoots from the Sky and lands next to Junior)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) I know life can be tough on you time and time again laughter maybe gone away I will wipe away my tears to-morrow Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away

(Junior climbs out the Window)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) I will be there if you need me And I know you'll do the same I can see you, I can hear you in my heart You will be here if I need you I will never have to guess cause we are very special friends

(Junior jumps down from the Balcony and lands on the Ground)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

(Junior runs through the Forest)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) So send me a letter, let me know how you're doing. You are my lifetime and true friend. We'll never be forgotten, having trust is all we may need You are always with me in the life I lead

(Junior's Diaper gets caught on a Branch)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) So far, far away from life I used to know worries are too far, too I will stop and close my eyes, remember And at the rainbow I can take you, I will catch it for you

(Junior takes off his Diaper and continues to run through the Forest)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) Memories you can recall With me any time of day You can reach out You can ask me in your soul I will answer when you call me I will come no matter how Cause we are very special friends

(Junior picks up some Leaves)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) Just like a river that flows Just like stars in the dark night Lead me in the storm, Lead me in the dark You are the light of my life

(Junior uses the Leaves to make a Leaf Diaper and puts it on)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

(Junior continues to run through the Forest)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) I will be there if you need me And I know you'll do the same I can see you, I can hear you in my heart You will be here if I need you I will never have to guess Cause we are very special friends

(Junior runs out of the Forest)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) Memories you can recall With me any time of day You can reach out you can ask me in your soul I will answer when you call me I will come no matter how Cause we are very special friends

(Junior walks through a Grassy Field)

Bowser Junior: (Sings) Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

(Junior walks into the Sunset)

* * *

(The Principal and the Vice Principal are in an Office)

Principal: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!

Vice Principal: I went into the Room, and he's gone

(The Principal notices the open Window and looks out it)

Principal: AND YOU DIDN'T CHECK TO OPEN THE WINDOW!

(The Vice Principal chuckles, The Principal sighs)

Principal: Get in the Van, we're gonna catch that little Pest, and he's not getting to the City, if he does, he's gonna get the biggest punishment in his life

Vice Principal: What kind of punishment?

Principal: I'll make it up as i go along

(The Principal and The Vice Principal leave the Room)


	8. Rock A Bye Junior

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser Jr, Larry Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Boogie Nights is owned by Supermask**

**Bessy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Nick is owned by Sincholax**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Larry Boogie and Bessy sit on top of a Mountain)

Larry Koopa: It's no use, i'll never find my little Brother

(Larry starts crying)

Bessy: The point of a being a Baby, you'll never stop crying

(Junior's screaming can be heard in the Background Larry stops crying)

Larry Koopa: Junior?

(Larry gets up and stands by the edge of a Cliff)

Larry Koopa: JUNIORRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

(Junior is sitting in a Forest shivering)

Larry Koopa: (Echo) JUNIORRRRRRRRRR!

Bowser Junior: Larry?

(Junior and gets up)

Larry Koopa: (Echo) JUNIORRRRRRRRRR!

(Junior smiles and runs towards the Mountain and looks up it)

Bowser Junior: Hold on Larry, i'm coming

(Junior starts climbing up the Mountain)

Bowser Junior: This isn't gonna be so bad after all

(Junior hears a Car and looks down and notices the Principal and the Vice Principal in a Van)

Bowser Junior: Oh no...

(The Van stops and the Principal and the Vice Principal get out the Van)

Principal: Junior, Mountain climbing isn't safe for someone your age, please come down from there

Bowser Junior: If you want me to come down

(Junior notices a Stick under a pile of Rocks and puts his hand on the Stick)

Bowser Junior: You're gonna have to come and get me

(The Principal sighs)

Principal: Let's start climbing

Vice Principal: Yes Sir

(The Principal and the vice Principal start climbing up the Mountain, Junior pulls the Stick which causes the rocks to roll down the Mountain and hit the Principal and the Vice Principal which makes them both faint, Junior giggles and continues to climb up the Mountain)

* * *

(Larry Boogie and Bessy sit down)

Larry Koopa: It's no use, i'll never find Him

(Larry notices Junior's Hand climbing up the Mountain)

Bowser Junior: You can say that again big Brother

(Larry smiles and helps Junior and hugs Him)

Larry Koopa: You ok?

Bowser Junior: Yeah i'm fine

Larry Koopa: Where's the Principals

(Junior points down the Mountain and Larry looks down and notices the Principal and the Vice Principal dizzy)

Larry Koopa: Well, we better head back to the Castle

(Larry Junior Boogie and Bessie walk down the Mountain)

* * *

(Bowser is sitting on his Throne trimming his Nails)

Guard: Do you need help with that Sir?

Bowser: No i got it, everything's under control

(Bowser finishes trimming his Nails)

Bowser: Nailed it

(The doors slam open which reveal Larry Junior Boogie and Bessy)

Bowser: DON'T SLAM MY DOORS!

Larry Koopa: Sorry about that Daddy, we found Junior

Bowser: Splendid

(Bowser walks over to Junior and hugs Him)

Bowser: I was so worried about you, what happened?

Bowser Junior: The Principal and the Vice Principal kidnapped me

(Bowser sighs)

Bowser: I'm never trusting them again, where are we?

Bowser Junior: I think some falling Rocks crushed and killed them

Bowser: Wow, did you do it?

Bowser Junior: Yeah, i pulled a Stick from under the Rocks

Bowser: Good work Junior

(Bowser rubs Junior's Head which makes him blush)

Bowser: You're becoming just like Daddy

Bowser Junior: I am

Bowser: Yes Son, soon, you will take my place, as King, when it's my turn to retire, that's your opportunity to sit on the Throne

Bowser Junior: Wow...

Larry Koopa: But i thought you were gonna choose Ludwig?

Bowser: I changed my mind, Junior is the chosen one

(Junior blushes and giggles)

* * *

(The Principal and the Vice Principal wake up and climb out of the Rocks)

Principal: JUNIOR GOT AWAY!

Vice Principal: Yes Sir, he did

Principal: FIND HIM FOR GODS SAKE, HE COULD BE SOMEWHERE NEAR THIS FOREST, FIND HIM NOW!

(The Vice Principal gets into the Car and tries to start the Engine but it explodes)

Principal: OH ISN'T THAT GREAT!

(The Principal opens the Boot and notices the Engine fried)

Principal: Well i guess that's it

(The Principal closes the Boot)

Principal: We're gonna have to give up

(The Principal sits down, the Vice Principal reads some Signs)

Vice Principal: Bowser's Castle is 30 minutes walk

Principal: What?

(The Principal walks over to the Signs)

Principal: Hey your right

(The Principal and the Vice Principal look left and notice Bowser's Castle)

Principal: Well, if Bowser's there, so is Junior

(The Principal and the Vice Principal walk towards Bowser's Castle)

* * *

(Bowser puts Junior in his Crib)

Bowser Junior: Daddy

Bowser: Yes Son

Bowser Junior: Will you sing me a lullaby?

Bowser: Of course Son

(Bowser starts rocking the Crib)

Bowser: (Sings) Rock-a-bye, baby  
In the treetop  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall  
And down will come baby  
Cradle and all

(Junior yawns)

Bowser: (Sings) Baby is drowsing  
Cosy and fair  
Mother sits near  
In her rocking chair  
Forward and back  
The cradle she swings  
And though baby sleeps  
He hears what she sings

(Junior slowly falls asleep)

Bowser: (Sings) From the high rooftops  
Down to the sea  
No one's as dear  
As baby to me  
Wee little fingers  
Eyes wide and bright  
Now sound asleep  
Until morning light

(Junior snores)

Bowser: Goodnight Junior

(Bowser kisses Junior on the forehead and leaves the Room and walks down the Corridor)

Bowser: I love my Family, i love Junior, i love Larry, i love them all so freaking much

(Bowser sits on his Throne)

Bowser: If only Clawdia were here to say this

(Bowser picks up a Picture of Him and Clawdia and starts crying)

Bowser: We shouldn't have gone on that Bridge

(Bowser sniffs)

Bowser: I'm so sorry...

(Bowser puts the Picture down and yawns)

Bowser: Man, it's gonna be a big Day tomorrow

(Bowser falls asleep)


End file.
